


Purple Marshmallows

by ErikaWilliams



Series: Heith Week [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Food, Campfires, Dating, Everyone else knows, First Kiss, M/M, More Fluff, Snuggling, lance is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErikaWilliams/pseuds/ErikaWilliams
Summary: The planet was cold, but there was a fire, and blanket, and Hunk sitting next to him, so maybe it wasn't so bad after all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 2 of Heith Week, Earth/Fire.

He shivered as he made his way silently across the most recent alien landscape they had landed on. He should have brought a blanket with him or something, since he was sure the solid ground under his boots was going to be hard and uncomfortable. Even better, he should not have gone out there at all. The Castle of Lions with all its warmth and the comfort of his own bed were somewhere behind him. It wasn’t too late to go back, to retreat to warmth. He sighed as he started to trudge up the hill they had designated as their meeting place earlier. A promise was a promise, however, and if nothing else, he needed at least go get Hunk and coax him back into the castle before they got hypothermia or something. Really, he was just looking out for both of their well-beings and it wasn’t that he couldn’t just face a little cold. He was just going to have to go to their meeting place, find Hunk and convince him that they were much better off back at the castle and they could try the alien food on some other, slightly warmer planet.

Hunk had beat him there. There was a pile of logs he was currently working on catching fire, a blanket spread out on the ground, and a full backpack next to the blanket. Hunk had clearly come prepared and he had brought nothing other than himself. He was feeling just a tiny bit inadequate at the moment. He should have brought something with him. He timidly approached the edge of the spot just as Hunk managed to get the fire lit.

“Just in time,” Hunk said as he moved over to the blanket and sat down. “I thought Shiro would keep you in debriefing for at least another half hour.”

“I just told him I had somewhere else I needed to be,” he said as he sat down on the blanket next to Hunk. Maybe with the fire and Hunk’s body heat and the blanket between him and the ground, it wouldn’t be so cold after all. He sidled up to Hunk’s side, deciding that was definitely much better than the cold night air. “Last time I saw you, Lance was telling you some sort of elaborate story. How did you get away from him?”

“I just told him that I had a date with you,” Hunk said as he pulled a second blanket out of the bag.

He stiffened as Hunk wrapped the blanket around both of them. “You didn’t.” He would never hear the end of it if he had. 

“I did. He told me I was a terrible friend for thinking that was a funny joke and walked away.”

Keith sighed and pulled his end of the blanket tighter around his shoulders as he rested his head on Hunk’s arm. It’s not that he thought the rest of the team would particularly mind or be nonsupportive, it was more like things didn’t need to be more complicated from outside interference.

“I did tell Pidge the truth though.”

Not what he particularly wanted to hear.

“I just couldn’t keep it to myself anymore. I had to tell someone, and Pidge is really good at keeping secrets. Didn’t seem too surprised either.”

The mice. The mice went everywhere in the castle. And blabbered secrets to Allura and Pidge.

“Are you trying to tell me you haven’t told Shiro?”

“I...” He flushed and turned his face into Hunk’s arm. “I didn’t mention your name.”

“We’re in outer space. It’s not like there are many options.”

A few ticks passed where the only sound was the crackling fire.

“So Lance is the only one who doesn’t know?” At least no one had tried to make anything more awkward and for the most part they had been left alone.

“Yeah, that sounds about right,” Hunk said, rummaging around in the bag beside him. He produced a bag filled with square purple things and two long sticks. “How ‘bout we try some of these space marshmallows?” Hunk speared a couple of the purple things on each stick and handed one over to him.

“Are we sure these are even space marshmallows?” he asked as he accepted the stick from Hunk. Hunk unflinchingly stuck the end with the purple things on it into the flames. “For one thing, they’re purple.”

Still, nothing had seemed to have happened yet, so he cautiously put his above the flames as well. Toasting marshmallows while huddled together under a blanket seemed like something that should be a date back on Earth, not something to be done on a strange alien planet.

“Based on Coran’s description, they should be just like marshmallows back home.”

“Yeah, well, Coran also thinks green space goop is gourmet lunch,” he protested sullenly. To be fair, Hunk was rarely wrong about food. And at least it was warm, huddled under the blanket in front of the fire, cuddled up against Hunk’s side. This was infinitely better than being back at the castle, even if the beds were marginally more comfortable than the ground.

The purple food substance started to expand from the heat which really wasn’t that odd considering they were supposed to be close to marshmallows. Except... he had never seen marshmallows get that big before. He yanked his out of the flames before they could start to expand like that. Hunk didn’t seem to notice.

With a crack, the stupid things exploded, sending purple goo flying in all directions. At least they didn’t burn, as some of the goo landed on his hair and his face. Hunk had gotten a little bit on him as well, and there was absolutely nothing left on the stick. For a moment, they both just stared at each other, and he was sure he looked ridiculous, and they both broke out laughing at the same time.

Hunk reached over and swiped some of the purple goo off his face before licking the residue off his hands. “On the bright side, it does taste like marshmallows.”

He had never been much of a marshmallow fan. Too gummy and sticky and difficult to eat. Overall, he usually considered them to be not worth the effort. But Hunk had a little bit of the purple goo on the corner of his mouth, and on impulse, he craned up to taste it. It did taste kind of like a toasted marshmallow, and he pulled quickly away since Hunk froze under his touch.

“Sorry,” he apologized, wishing he could have brought his own blanket so he could disappear into it. That had been impulsive; he wasn’t used to any of this and he had definitely taken Hunk by surprise. “Was that okay?” Dating was hard.

“No, it’s fine,” Hunk quickly reassured him, wrapping his arm around him so he couldn’t go anywhere even if he wanted to. “I mean, we talked about this, and more, but we agreed to move at your pace. I mean, I’m ready for more, but that could just be the outer space and the constant state of near death talking. Not to make you uncomfortable or anything.”

He didn’t know how to ask for what he wanted. He liked spending time alone with Hunk, in fact, their alone time was pretty much the highlight of his downtime. But if someone caught one of them leaving each others’ rooms, tongues might start wagging and people might ask questions. Or worse, start offering well-meaning advice that would probably just embarrass both of them. Out here though, out here they could claim that had both gone for an early morning hike or they had gone looking for breakfast or something. “Can we just spend the night out there?” 

“Sure, I brought a pillow.”

“One pillow?” Hunk had brought two blankets, food for both of them, but only one pillow? Hunk pulled a pillow out of the bottom of the bag and fluffed it up behind him. When he laid down on his back, Keith was drawn down to the ground with him so he was in the crook of Hunk’s arm, his head on Hunk’s shoulder. His shirt had slid up a little during the transition.

“Sorry, there was only enough room for one pillow with everything else. This is okay, right?”

Like he wasn’t the one who had just asked for it. “It’s fine,” he reassured Hunk, burying his face into the warmth of Hunk’s clothes. He felt Hunk’s hand move tentatively to his hair. This wasn’t the worst way he could spend an evening.

“Um, you’ve got some purple marshmallow gunk in your hair.”

“I’ll get it in the morning,” he mumbled, because damn it, he wasn’t about to move from this warm cozy position until he absolutely had to. Not even to get purple marshmallow gunk out of his hair. Hunk’s hand left his hair and moved to his waist, finding the bare skin there.

“Your skin is so cold. Isn’t the red lion supposed to be fire?”

“Doesn’t mean that I can’t get cold.”

Hunk started to pull his hand away as if suddenly realizing what he was doing. He put his hand over Hunk’s, pressing down and keeping it on him. Hunk’s hand radiated a heat that suffused his body, and he had no intention of letting him go anywhere. Hunk tentatively kissed his forehead, or maybe there was just some more marshmallow goo lingering there, it was hard to tell. Either way, he had a feeling he was going to be getting the best night’s sleep he had in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I did mention that 90% of my Heith week submissions were pure fluff, right?


End file.
